Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology of an apparatus and a method for obtaining three-dimensional information.
Description of the Related Art
In the field of fluorescence microscopy, a confocal microscope is well known as means for generating three-dimensional information of a sample. In recent years, a microscope is also known that uses a light sheet illumination that irradiates a sample with sheet-shaped light (hereinafter referred to as a light sheet) from a direction perpendicular to a direction of an optical axis of a detection optical system (hereinafter referred to as a light sheet microscope) (see Japanese National Publication (Translated PCT Application) No. 2006-509246). This technology has been attracting attention because it provides the advantages of, for example, suppressing damage caused to a sample and realizing a high resolving power in the direction of the optical axis (a z-axis) of the detection optical system.